


A Ship Full of Bastards

by Jace_Stump20



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Stump20/pseuds/Jace_Stump20
Summary: This is the Pirate AU no one asked for but I wrote anyway. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Captain On Deck

The HMS Infinity proudly sailed out of the dock she had been moored at for the last few months. Her hull gleamed in the sun, her crisp white sails unfurled and caught the wind with a snap. She began to gather speed, much to the excitement of those watching who let out a loud cheer as she set off. 

On the deck, Captain Shepherd looked over his crew. Hardened men, all of them: from the Commander all the way down to the landsmen. His Commander, a man named John Price, had come highly recommended from a previous crew who’s Captain, MacMillan, had been killed in a battle against the Spanish a few years ago. Price, in turn, had requested a man he’d crewed with on MacMillan’s ship as his Lieutenant, Simon Riley. Price was a commanding figure, and he was using that presence and natural charisma he had to keep the crew in line. HMS Infinity was a newly commissioned ship, and her crew had never worked together before. Shepherd expected trouble for the first month or so on sea while they all adjusted to each other, but he also trusted Price to keep the crew in check. They were setting off to Cuba to provide an escort for a cargo ship. Pirates had been becoming more and more of a nuisance lately, and the Captain of the cargo ship was anxious about an attack on his journey, so the Navy had sent Shepherd and his crew to provide protection. The journey was expected to take no more than six weeks, barring bad weather, and was a great way for the crew to learn to work together and come to depend on each other. Shepherd had high hopes and happy thoughts as they sailed. 

Thoughts among the crew could not be more different than those of their Captain. While none of them had ever crewed together as a unit, a few of them had worked together on previous crews before, and of course, Shepherd’s reputation as a cruel and uncaring captain was well known among the lower crew mates. 

John MacTavish heaved a sigh as he, like his Captain, looked over the sea. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see a man, Gary Sanderson, coming up beside him. Gary leaned on the rail and offered a smile to his crew mate. “Hullo.” 

“‘lo” MacTavish offered a smile in return. “How long you been in the Navy?” 

“Bout five years now. You?” 

“Same, honestly. You hear the rumors about our Captain?” 

“Who hasn’t? Honestly if I could have denied this placement I would have.” 

“I think we all would have. If this Price guy ends up not being a good Commander, Captain Shepherd may just have a mutiny on his hands” 

Gary gave him a startled look. “I wouldn’t say that so loud. You know the punishment for talking like that.” 

MacTavish shrugged. “Consider the matter dropped then.” 

With a cautious nod, Gary stood up from the rail and walked away. He didn’t admit it, even to himself, but he felt the same way as MacTavish. 

Time passed, and the crew’s bond grew, as Shepherd had hoped it would. However, they weren’t unifying for the reasons he thought. Shepherd proved right from the start to be true to the rumors that spread about him. While he did his best to keep punishments of the crew relatively light at the start, he still doled them out with a frightening frequency. Many of the crews were dissatisfied with how things were run, fed up with the lashings, the lost of rations, the trips to the brig. They were seen as unnecessary, most offenses were minor at best, and even the bigger offenses weren’t worthy of how many lashes were given, how long the rations were lost, or how many days in the brig were assigned, and whispers of discontent spread throughout the ship, though no one was calling for a mutiny yet. 

Three weeks into their voyage, they came upon a wrecked ship. She was listing badly, one mast blown off and a few holes in her sides. The crew was working to bail her out, but it was clear they were struggling. Price wanted to stop and help the crew, but Shepherd ordered his men to open fire and bring the vessel down. When asked why, he pointed to the Spanish flag atop the mast. “These men are our enemies, we can’t show them mercy or they’ll see us as weak.” 

Price stepped forward as if to object, but after a glance from Shepherd he simply lowered his head and stepped back. “Carry on men.” His voice was low but carried well across the ship. 

With great reluctance, the crew fired on the ship, hastening the sinking. As they sailed onward, they could still hear the frantic cries of the drowning men carried on the wind and waves. No one slept well that night, and a small group of men met under the cover of darkness to finally start to plot their mutiny. 

These men included MacTavish, Sanderson, Alex, two brothers, Logan and David Walker, a man named Talon, former shipmates of Logan and David, Merrick and Keegan, and, to everyone’s surprise, Riley. The man was the third in command of the ship, below Price, and at first no one trusted him, but as they met more and more and no word of their rebellion seemed to reach the Captain’s ears, they welcomed him into their fold. None of the men however could decide on when the perfect time to strike would be. They would have to gain more numbers first, to ensure there would be no chance Shepherd could win. And of course they had to decide what to do with Shepherd. Leaving him on board the ship could only cause problems, but killing an Officer didn’t sit well with any of them, even Riley. Eventually a compromise was reached that they would maroon the man, but the timing still remained in flux. At least until Shepherd crossed one line that even they hadn’t thought he would.

One of the ship’s boys, a lad of 14 named Ryan, who had come onto the crew with Alex, the ship’s Master, had been caught resting below decks when he was supposed to be at his post. Alex had given him permission to do so however. Ryan was sick, having been previously been denied rations by Shepherd for failing to mark a report correctly. Alex understood this, letting the lad rest for the moment, as he wasn’t needed to help with anything vital. 

Shepherd decided, however, that since he had not been consulted in this matter, Ryan didn’t have official permission to rest, and ordered the lad punished. 

As this was the lad’s second offense, and denying him rations hadn’t helped him learn his lesson, Shepherd ordered the boy to be flogged. 

At fifteenth bell the next day, the crew was assembled on the ship’s main deck to watch the punishment. Ryan was lashed to the main mast, his shirt ripped off, leaving him exposed to the ocean air. Alex, as the boy’s master, stood by ready to deliver the punishment. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes betrayed how much he didn’t want to hurt the boy. 

Shepherd and Price stood together on the upper deck, presenting a united front to the crew. Price however, could not agree with his Captain on this decision. From his previous years of service, he knew a Captain this harsh with the punishments often bred discontent among the crew and started whispers of mutiny. Price knew better than Shepherd how unsatisfied the men already were with his leadership, and warned him that this could be the last straw towards such an action. However, when he had voiced that thought to Shepherd, the man had told he’d best watch where his loyalties lay. 

“I respected MacMillan and I was more than happy to accept you and your man’s placement on my ship, Price. Don’t make me regret that choice. I can always have you replaced when we make port.” 

“Aye sir, I understand.” 

“Good. You’d best keep that in mind, should there be a mutiny. I expect you to put it down swiftly and hang the offenders, or I’ll see you hung alongside them.” Price had met his Captain’s gaze and said nothing. Though he knew from Riley about the mutiny plans in the works, he would not betray them to this monster in human form. He couldn’t actively get involved, but in his heart he sympathized with the crew more than his Captain. 

Back in the present, Shepherd cleared his throat and addressed the crew. 

“Alex, you may proceed with the punishment now. I’ll be generous this time and say only 10 lashes.” 

“Be strong boy.” Alex whispered to Ryan as he swung the cat-o-nine tails back and then forward against the boy’s skin. 

To his credit, Ryan endured the lashes without a sound, though it had to hurt. Sea spray washed over the rails and hit his skin between lashes, causing more pain, yet he stayed silent. The whole crew watched in silence, the only sound the creaking of the sails, the crashing of the waves and the whistling of the whip. Finally after the last lash fell, Shepherd spoke again. 

“Thank you Alex. Cut him free and take him to the surgeon, the rest of you return to your duties.” 

The crew dispersed, the night watch returning to bed, the day watch back to work. Alex cut Ryan free, catching him as he collapsed, and supporting him. “Come on boy. You have to walk at least until we’re below decks.” He whispered, propping Ryan back to his feet. 

Gritting his teeth, Ryan walked below decks himself, under Shepherd’s watchful eye. Once they were below, Alex put his arm around Ryan’s shoulders and supported him, being mindful of his injuries. “Let’s get you to Sanderson. He’ll patch you right up.” 

Sure enough, Sanderson was waiting with his supplies once the two arrived. “Bloody ridiculous this whole affair.” was the first thing he said as he set Ryan onto the cot, laying him on his stomach. 

“I agree. Now more than ever I know what we’re doing is right.” Alex was careful not to mention the mutiny aloud in front of Ryan, out of concern for the boy. Should the plan fail, he didn’t want the lad to suffer alongside him. 

“He’s in good hands with me. You’d best be getting back to work. No need to give Shepherd a reason to punish you as well.” “You honestly think he would? I’m an officer.” 

“I don’t know. But do you want to take that chance?” 

“Fair point. You rest well lad, I’ll see you in my quarters when you’re patched up.” 

“Aye sir...” Ryan said, voice muffled against the rough blanket he rested on. 

Alex took his leave, and Sanderson began dressing the lashes. they weren’t very deep, but there were a lot of them, and he cleaned each one carefully before he dressed it. “I know it hurts, but try your best not to move too much, alright lad?” 

“Aye sir,” came again from the lad. 

As Sanderson worked, there came a knock on the door. 

“Come in.”  
The door opened, revealing MacTavish, the ship’s acting lieutenant, standing there. “Price sent me to check on the boy. How’s he holding up?” 

“He’d be a lot better if he hadn’t been beaten bloody.” Sanderson muttered, grabbing some bandages to begin wrapping the wounds. 

“I agree, and I think Price does too, though he can’t say it out loud. I get the feeling Riley’s involvement in our meetings is Price’s way of agreeing with us. Speaking of, we’re having another one tonight. Twentieth bell in the officer’s quarters. I think we’ve finally decided to act.” 

“I’ll be there.” Sanderson nodded, tucking the last bandage into place. “You stay and rest for a bit lad. Alex’ll understand, and Shepherd never come this far below decks.” 

Ryan opened his mouth as if to complain, but his back hurt too much to argue and so he closed his mouth and his eyes and was soon asleep. 

When he awoke again, it was to the sound of gunfire and chaos above him. Gritting his teeth, he got to his feet and began to make his way above deck. 

Before he could get very far, he was stopped by Riley, appearing from the shadows like a Ghost. “Hey, Ryan right?” 

“Y-Yes sir,” he weakly tried to stand at attention, but Ghost stopped him.  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to do that. Look, Alex asked me to come down here and keep an eye on you. He doesn’t want you to go above just yet.” 

“W-why not? What’s happening up there?” 

“We’re finally making things right on this bloody ship.” Was all Ghost said before he escorted Ryan back to the surgeon’s quarters.  
When the sun rose the next day, it was Price who stood as Captain of the ship. Shepherd had been beaten down and forced into the brig for now until an island could be found to maroon him on. 

“Men, I thank you for your bravery last night. Things are going to change around here. We can no longer ignore the fact that the British Navy puts men like Shepherd in charge. As of now, this ship is no longer the HMS Infinity but is instead the pirate ship Imperia. Anyone who disagrees with this can be dropped off with Shepherd at our next stop.” 

No one said a word. Ryan, who had made his way above deck with the morning bell, nodded silently to himself. 

As the ship sailed on, men loyal to Shepherd began to plot a mutiny of their own. There was still time before the ship made port in Cuba, they could re-establish control and have the previous mutineers hung once they landed.


	2. Tallying the Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two of the mutiny! And of course, the crew deals with the fallout

Two days had passed relatively calm aboard the newly named Imperia. Ryan was recovering well, and the crew had quickly adjusted to their new leader, or so it seemed. But of course, men never plotted a mutiny out loud. 

It was Ryan who discovered the plot this time: he had been heading to the poop deck to attend to business when he saw a group of men huddled in the shadows, whispering. They hadn’t noticed him yet, so he carefully made his way closer. 

“...Those bastards who usurped Shepherd will pay. Tomorrow, at the twenty-third bell, we take out Price first, then the others. Keep it quiet. No muskets, knives only. By dawn, order will be restored.” 

Heart beating quickly with fear, Ryan backed away and resumed his journey to the poop deck. It was on his way back that he was ambushed from behind. One hand covered his eyes, the other on his mouth, and he felt someone else put a blade to his throat. 

“I know you, don’t I? You’re the bastard kid who’s part of the group that took over the ship.” 

“Aye, that’s him. He’s still got the fucking lashes.” 

“You best watch yourself, ya hear? Or we’ll be inclined to make things worse for you. Now get back to your berth. And don’t tell anyone about this, we have eyes everywhere.” 

With a shove to his back, Ryan was sent stumbling back below decks. He wasn’t scared–if anything he was angry. Taking calming breaths, he headed to his berth for the night, resolving to tell Alex about the plan in the morning. 

He never got the chance to, however. The next day dawned with storm clouds gathering in the distance. The sea and air were deadly still, and the crews were too busy making preparations for the incoming storm to rest. 

As night fell, Ryan finally got a chance. The ship was as prepared as she could be for the incoming weather, and most of the crews were settled below decks to wait out the storm. Ryan approached Alex’s quarter and knocked. 

“Come in.” 

“Alex, there’s something you need to know,” was the first thing Ryan said, as soon as he received permission to enter. “Well, actually, Ghost or the Captain need to know, but I can’t go to them.” 

“You’d best close the door, then. Tell me, and I’ll pass it along.” 

Shutting the door behind him, Ryan sat down nervously. “Well, it’s about something I overheard last night...something the crews said. I think...Alex I think they’re going to try and mutiny against us and put Shepherd back in charge! I overheard them say they’ll attack tonight, and they’re coming after you, and the Captain, and Ghost and everyone else who was in the first mutiny.” 

“Are you sure about this Ryan? This is a very serious accusation to be making. Not that I don’t believe you, I just want to make sure this is what you heard before I take this to the captain. If you’re wrong we could end up losing men that we don’t have to.” 

“Alex, please, I know what I heard.” 

“Alright, stay here. I’ll go tell the captain.” With that, Alex stood up and made his way out of the cabin, heading towards Price’s quarter. He wouldn’t make it however, as two of the crews were waiting in an ambush for him. He attempted to fight them off, the noise alerting Ryan something was wrong. 

When he left the quarters, he was met with Alex being held at knife point by two men. His anger, which had been brewing since last night boiled over. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he had moved forward, trying to pry the knife from the man’s hand. The blade cut him, but he didn’t care, focused on giving Alex time to get away. He knew it could already be too late, as the cracking of thunder signaled the arrival of the storm. The ship suddenly rocked hard leeward, knocking the men and Ryan off balance. In the scramble, Alex managed to duck away, and Ryan ended up with the knife. 

He acted without thinking, running off after Alex as the ship continued to be tossed by the waves. Rain lashed at the deck as thunder cracked overhead. The two men made their way across the deck to the captain’s quarter, only to see a group of men moving in from the opposite direction in a flash of lightning. Before they could move, the men from before reemerged and ran towards them. “GO TO THE CAPTAIN! I’LL HOLD THEM OFF-!” Ryan bellowed over the storm, clutching the knife tighter as he turned towards the men. 

Alex hesitated only a moment, torn between protecting the boy he thought of as a brother or saving his captain. His duty won out though and he drew his cutlass, heading to deal with the men making their way towards Price’s cabin. 

With the storm raging chaotically in the background, the ship became like an eerie play. Flashes of lightning provided snapshots of battles waging, waves swept dead and alive alike into the ocean’s hungry maw. By the time the storm had passed and the sun rose, corpses littered the deck, above and below, and there weren’t many men left standing. 

Price was the first to act. His uniform was ripped and he had a few injuries but nothing too severe. As he looked over the ship, men began to emerge from below, also looking haggard and injured. It seemed the mutiny had gone below as well. 

Among the few still left standing were Price’s original men. Upon seeing their captain was safe albeit having a few injuries, they began to round up those crewmen left standing and lining them up on the main deck. 

Ghost looked over the men who were still alive with his cold brown eyes. “Anyone care to explain themselves?” 

“Please, Sir, all of us weren’t with them.” One man spoke up, jerking his head back to the corpses that were being tossed overboard by Soap and Logan. “We were woken by the sound of screaming, there were chaos all around. So, most of us just grabbed our weapons and fought whoever was fighting one of the officers.” 

Ghost turned to Price. “It’s your call, Captain.” 

“Let them stay. We need the men, and there aren’t enough of them to overpower us if they get any ideas.” 

“Aye, Sir.” Turning back to the men, he commanded, “Get to work helping clearing the ship. I also want an assessment of damages we took during the storm.”   
“Aye aye, Sir!” The men said in unison, before getting to work. 

It was around this time that Alex came over, a worried look on his face. “Ghost? ” he called, “Has there been any sign of Ryan?” he asked, after giving a nod to Price, who kindly returned the gesture. 

“I wouldn’t know. Soap and Logan are dealing with the bodies. I’d ask them.” 

At the word bodies, Alex went pale for just a second. “Thanks, I’ll go ask.” 

“Just a moment lad,” Price spoke up, causing Alex to pause and turn back. 

“Aye, Sir?”

“Thank you for your help last night. You’ve damn well earned your place as one of my officers. We’re not going to make a huge show of rank and all that anymore, but between all of us involved with the usurping and now this, you’re all the ones in charge alongside me.” 

“Thank you, Sir. It’s truly an honor for me.” 

A smile ghosted Price’s face, “Go find your brother. Someone get Roach, we got injured. Also, someone check on the dogs and Shepherd.” 

“I’ll get Roach.” Ghost spoke up and made his way to the surgeon’s quarter, needing to make sure the man was alright after last night.

“I’ll check on the dogs and the prisoner, Captain.” That was Talon, nodding to Price before he too made his way below deck, heading for the lower levels. 

Meanwhile, Alex searched the main deck for Ryan. Soap and Logan confirmed they hadn’t thrown him overboard at the very least, so he had to still be on board. His condition, however, was what worried Alex. 

“Alex!” Soap called after a bit. “Over here!” 

Looking up to the Scotsman, Alex quickly made his way over. Sure enough, there on the deck was Ryan, unconscious. Laying next to him, covered in multiple stab wounds, were the two men who had tried to subdue Alex. 

“Oh thank God, he’s alive-” Alex knelt down and picked him up, being mindful of his injuries. Ryan let out a soft groan, but otherwise didn’t stir. 

“Thank you, Soap.” 

“Eh, it’s no problem. He’s a damn brave kid, I overheard Ghost saying he’s the one who discovered their plot.” “He is, he came to me to warn me about it. How the fuck did Ghost know anyway? I never got a chance to tell anyone.” 

“Ghost overheard some of the traitors talking about killing him after they had control back for breaking his promise not to speak of it to anyone.” 

Alex’s grip tightened on Ryan for just a moment. “Well then, I’m glad they’re dead.” 

“Speaking of dead...do ya suppose he killed those two? Or did you do it?” 

“It had to have been him. I was going to handle them, but I had to go help Price, and they were alive when I left him...” Alex trailed off, a sad expression crossing his face. “Poor Ryan...” 

“His first?” Soap asked, understanding in his voice. 

“Aye. I’d hoped they wouldn’t be for much, much longer.” 

“He’s a damn tough bastard, and he has all of us, he’ll get through this.” 

“Thanks Soap. I’d better get him to Roach then I’ll come back and help.” 

“You can stay with the boy, we’ve got this handled.” Ghost spoke from behind Alex, causing the man to jump. 

“Fuck! Ghost, don’t do that! That’s not natural.” 

Soap almost swore he saw the corner of Ghost’s bandana twitch as if the man was smiling. “Captain said you can stay with the kid. It’s ultimately your choice, but don’t feel like you need to come back just yet.” 

Alex just gave a nod and made his way below. When he got to Roach’s quarters, Price was already there, getting his own wounds treated. When Roach saw Alex carrying Ryan, he paused in his administrations. “Set him on the cot, I’ll be right with him.” 

“Don’t be stupid, he’s a damn kid and he’s worse off than me. Treat him first, I can wait.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“You questioning your Captain?” 

“No, Sir.” 

“Relax, I’m not gonna stand on ceremony here. I had enough of that in the damn Navy. Treat the kid, I’ll wait.” 

“Alright,” Roach agreed, shifting around Alex and Price to get a good look at Ryan. “Well, thankfully he doesn’t seem too worse off. He re-opened his lashes, took a good knock to the head and his hands are cut, but otherwise he’s alright.” 

“Physically at least,” muttered Alex. 

“Did something else happen last night I’m not aware of?” Price questioned, turning to face the blond man. 

“Ryan had his first kills last night. Two men attacked me as I was trying to warn you. He told me to keep going, and he held them off. Soap and I found their corpses next to him this morning.” 

“I see. Well, we’ll all support him as much as we can, but he’s tough, he’ll pull through.” 

“There. Keep him resting for a day or so just until we make sure his head isn’t too badly knocked. If he’s in pain, give him rum but be careful how much. I’ll check in on him in two days to re-assess.” Roach finished tending to Ryan and straightened back up. “Now, let’s finish tending you, Captain.” 

“Thanks Roach. I’ll let him rest in my cabin.” Alex once again picked Ryan up, carrying him to his quarter and setting him on the small bed. 

“You’ll be alright.” he whispered, before he closed the door and made his way back above deck. Before he could, however, he was stopped by Talon. 

“Alex, where’s the Captain?” 

“Last I saw he was getting treated by Roach, why?” 

Not bothering to respond, Talon began to make his way towards Roach’s quarters, knocking once before letting himself in. “Captain, I have bad news.” 

“Spit it out then.” 

“It’s Shepherd sir. Seems that during the attack one of his loyalists let him out of the brig. One of the lifeboats is missing as well.” 

“Bloody hell! That bastard!” 

“He couldn’t have gotten far in the storm. Hell, he probably capsized as soon as he was out to sea. No life boat could have survived those waves.” 

“Let’s not hope we got that lucky, gentlemen. We should act as though he’s still out there. For now, though, we need to find a safe place to put into port. We need to repair the ship and make some adjustments now that she flies under the black flag.” 

“Aye, Sir.” 

“Ghost and I will plot the course. You men, tend to your normal duties. I’ll let you know where we’re going as soon as I know.” 

It took almost a whole day to get the ship back in shape. The decks were swabbed, the ropes and sails patched as best they could be and the supplies were inventoried. By sunset on the fourth day after the uprising, Price walked onto the main deck with a smile on his face. 

“Gentlemen, make ready the sails. We’re going to Tortuga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos! And again, thanks to my bf and beta reader!


	3. A Pirate's Life For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light hearted fun and old friends, now with additional bonding moments! (Sadly, no one gets cradled in anyone else's arms-yet. bonus points if you get that reference) Don't worry though, this won's last long *Evil laughter*

The difference between the Imperia’s triumphant exit from her moorings in England and her limping entrance to Tortuga could not have been more obvious. The feelings among the crews also couldn’t have been more different. 

Sailing now under a captain and group of officers who actually seemed to give a damn about them, the crews were happier and went about their jobs not having to fear sporadic punishments. 

Among Price, Ghost, Soap, Alex, Roach, Talon, Logan, Hesh, Keegan, Merrick and Ryan, a stronger sense of unity was growing. They had been close before from all their secret meetings, but now they were closer than ever, functioning as a single unit to lead their crews. 

Price remained firm on not establishing a large, complicated chain of command, but he was still clearly in charge. Ghost was his first mate, Soap his second and Alex his third. Roach continued to keep the men held together as best he could, while Hesh took charge over the munitions. Talon decided he would take charge of the ship’s rigging, flag and lifeboats. Logan worked on repairing the ship while it was at sea, while Keegan traded off with Ghost over navigation and steering the ship as well as spending most of his time as the ship’s cook, since their last one had been killed, and Merrick took charge of aiming the guns during battle and helped Hesh with their care. Ryan functioned as a proper cabin boy now, running messages between the men, or more commonly as Soap put it, “Slacking off and making a damn nuisance of yourself.” The bond between him and the others was starting to resemble a familial one, with the older men treating him as a son, and the younger ones seeing him as a brother, similar to Alex’s bond with him. 

Ryan was recovering well physically from the second mutiny; his head wound wasn’t severe enough to keep him bedridden for more than a few days, and as he was just running messages now, his back was healing nicely, as were his hands. Mentally however, was another matter. 

\---

A few days ago, when Ryan had come to consciousness in Alex’s cabin, he’d been confused at first–unsure about where he was or what had happened. Alex had debated simply not to tell Ryan about the deaths he had caused, but had eventually decided it would be best for Ryan to hear it from him rather than one of the others later, as they had known each other the longest. 

“Hey kid, how’re you feeling?” Alex had asked upon seeing Ryan stirring from his initial position. 

“My head...” Ryan groaned rather quietly, one hand resting on his temple, trying to trace the pain he felt from around that spot.

“Yeah, you got knocked around quite a bit in the storm. You gotta be more careful lad, too many knocks to the head and we’ll have to come up with a helmet or something for you to wear.” Alex heard the weak chuckle escaping from Ryan’s lips as he struggled to sit up, but Alex gently pushed him back down. “Nope. Not a chance. Doc’s orders, you gotta stay resting.”

“Is..., ” Ryan trailed off for a bit, raking his brain to find the words he wanted to say before continuing, ”Is everyone alright?” 

“Yeah, they’re fine. You did a good job.” Then, softening his voice, Alex spoke again, “Ryan...do you remember what happened last night?” 

“I remember coming to warn you...and then the storm hit, and we were on the main deck...there were two men coming after us...” 

“Ryan...this isn’t gonna be easy for you to hear, ” Alex started, “but you killed those two men. It’s nothing to be afraid of. In this kind of life, it was inevitable and you’d have to kill at some point, though I would have not had it happen this soon if I could’ve, ” a tone of remorse could be heard in his voice. “Now, I know this is a lot to process, but you have me to talk to, and the rest of us. We’ve all had to kill before, we know what it’s like.” 

Silence had met this short speech as Ryan stared at his bandaged hands, shaking his head slowly. 

Alex hadn’t known what to do or say, so he’d opted to just wait and see what Ryan said. 

“I guess...I don’t regret what I did, ” Ryan finally broke the silence with his confession, muttering it softly. “I had to kill them in order to save you, and of course, Price. Yet...I don’t know. It feels...wrong...to be okay with killing.” 

“I want to say it gets easier,” Alex cut in before Ryan could continue, “but I don’t want to lie to you. You’re gonna have to kill a lot more men in your life and it will hit you each and every time. But like I said, you have all of us to talk to about it. The best thing to do is to learn to compartmentalize. Put the men you kill in a chest in your mind, and learn to lock that chest tight. It’ll stop you from being consumed by your actions and help you process it.” 

“Thanks Alex.” Ryan met his brother’s gaze and offered a small smile. 

“Of course.” Alex opened his arms for a hug and Ryan hugged him tightly, the tension leaving his body. “You hungry though?” he inquired the younger as he slightly pulled away from the embrace to get a look at Ryan’s face.

“Fuck yes,” was the only answer Ryan blurted out as he nodded lightly. 

\------

Since then, it seemed Ryan had been trying Alex’s advice of locking the deaths away in his mind. He was still his usual self most of the time, but every so often one of them would catch him staring morosely out at the sea, or at his hands. 

Without making it official, all the men in their family went out of their way to keep Ryan distracted as best they could with various chores, or just taking time to chat with him and check in with him. They never made a big deal about it, not wanting to make Ryan suspicious that something was up, yet they all wanted to keep him in good spirits. 

It was with this line of thinking that Price decided to have a celebration–a not-so-formal goodbye to their old life and a hello to their new one. He let the crews join in as well, giving them a chance to get to know their former officers. 

The rum was broken out, at least two of the four barrels they had on board. A few of the crews brought out instruments and one or two sang as the men all drank and relaxed. Everyone joined in with songs they knew and the party went on well into the night. 

Alex and the others monitored how much Ryan drank; after all, he was still only a kid. After about two glasses, they made him stop, not wanting him to be dependent on the alcohol to hide the memories of what he’d done. 

During the party, Ryan wound up next to Soap, humming along to the song that was being sung. As the song ended, he turned to the older man, “You know...I think I’m going to be okay. With what I did, ya know. I had to do it, if I hadn’t something worse would have happened. And besides, you’ve all killed before, more than me, and it didn’t turn you into monsters. So it won’t let it turn me into one either. I’m gonna be ok.” 

Soap looked a little shocked, he had Ryan had talked and interacted before, but the kid never opened up to anyone but Alex. He suspected Ryan wasn’t sober, and probably didn’t even recognize him, or would remember this revelation or conversation in the morning, but he offered the kid a smile and ruffled his hair anyway. “Yeah, you will be. But don’t beat yourself up if it doesn’t happen overnight okay? These things take time, but you’re doing great. Why don’t you go get some rest, I think Price is gonna start sending everyone else to bed soon too.” “Mmmm, yeah ok.” Ryan mumbled, staggering off towards the small room he had claimed for himself in the officers quarters. 

On the other side of the ship, Roach spotted Ghost standing alone at the wheel. He wasn’t drinking, and no one else seemed to have noticed him. Approaching the other man, Roach paused a bit away. “May I sit with you?” 

Ghost, acknowledging the presence of his comrade, replied only with a glance of his eyes, “Are you sure? Why don’t you enjoy the party?” 

“I’ve had enough of the noise, ” Roach shrugged. “It’s a bit quieter over here.” 

“Alright, be my guest then.” 

Roach settled down feeling the world stop spinning for a second as the sea air hit his face, sobering him a little. He looked up at Ghost from his new spot on the deck. “I didn’t see you at the party at all. Not your thing?” 

“I’m not a huge fan of large groups of drunken people. Besides, I need to be sober to steer the ship.” 

Roach only hummed at the response Ghost had given him. That’s a fair point there. “You know... , ” he started again, “I don’t think anyone here has fully realized the ramifications of what we’ve done. I’m not saying it wasn’t the right thing to do...but you realize we can’t ever go back to England now. If these men had families, wives, kids...they might not ever get to see them again.” 

Ghost walked over to Roach, trusting the ship to stay her course for a moment while he put a sympathetic hand on Roach’s shoulder. “I’m pretty sure Price took that into account. If anything the man probably has a plan to get them back into the country safely. On a crew this big, Shepherd won’t have known the faces of every man. They’ll all be okay. If anyone has to worry, it’s our little band. Shepherd knows all of our faces–we’re the ones he’ll be coming for.” 

“So...you think he’s still out there?” Roach inquired, looking up to meet Ghost’s gaze with his drowsy ones. “Even with how bad the storm was?” 

“I think Price is right and we can’t assume he’s not out there. I’d rather be pleasantly surprised by news of his death than caught off guard by him showing back up.” Ghost went back to take the wheel again. A few moments passed in silence and he turned to say something else to Roach, but when he looked over the man was asleep. Giving a slight chuckle at the sight, Ghost took his jacket off and draped it over the other man, letting him rest. 

Also a little ways away from the main party sat Logan and Hesh. The younger brother was still nursing his rum, but Hesh had stopped drinking a bit ago. 

“Do you think Dad would be okay with what we did?” Logan spoke suddenly, turning to his older brother. “I mean, he practically lived for the Navy, and after mom died...” 

Hesh smiled sadly and pulled his brother in for a hug. “I think Dad would be more than okay with this. I think he’d be proud. He never suffered fools or anyone who mistreated their crew. Remember what happened with Rorke? Dad never stopped chasing him for what he did.” 

“Yeah, and it killed him. Oh God, are we-”

“Logan, you’re drunk. We’re not going to die. I’m not going to let that happen.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m being stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid to be worried about things. It’s just stupid to think I’ll let anything happen to you,” Hesh lifted a hand only to place it on top of Logan’s head, ruffling his hair in an affectionate manner. “We’re all each other have left.” 

At that, Logan managed to pull a smile on his lips. “I’ll protect you too Hesh.” 

“I know you will Logan. Now come on, you need to rest and sober up.” With that, Hesh helped his brother up and supported him back to his cabin. 

On the way, they saw Merrick and Keegan talking. The two waved them over, and, when Logan seemed to want to go, Hesh sighed and walked over. 

“Hey, you two,” Merrick grinned. “Logan drank too much?” 

“Nah, he’s just a lightweight,” Hesh responded with a smirk.

“Fuck you David,” was what Logan said, followed with a light jab on Hesh’s side with his elbow despite how drunk he was.

“Oh we’re pulling out the real name. It’s getting serious,” this time, Keegan decided to join in the small soon-to-be banter.

“Keegan, I’ll kill you too, I swear,” the youngest of the pack retorted back, a murderous gaze fixated on his talking companion.

Keegan only let out a soft snort at that before scoffing out a comment, “Bring it on kid. I’ll kick your ass.” 

Hesh could only shook his head over Logan and Keegan’s bantering. He then turned his attention to Merrick and questioned, “So, what do you two think of our new Captain?” 

“I like him,” Merrick gave out an honest comment. “He’s different from our last one, but I think he’s better.” 

Hesh nodded his approval at that before uttering, “I never thought we’d all wind up on the same ship again. I’m glad we did.” 

“Me too,” Merrick tugged his lips into a lopsided smile. “I missed you guys.” 

“Oh yeah, then why did the whore I fucked after you say I was better?” 

Hadn’t Logan’s voice disrupted his conversation with Merrick, Hesh would totally forgot that he was still with his younger brother, who apparently was still going on with the earlier banter. “Logan, enough,” he tugged on the younger’s arm, “Come on, we’re supposed to be getting you to bed.”

“Keegan, cool it.” Merrick was pretty much doing the similar thing, giving a light slap on Keegan’s upper arm to stop him before he could retort another comeback.

After exchanging their farewell for the night, the two then dragged their respective drunks back to their cabins before the night got any longer. They were smiling: their bond still close. No amount of bickering could change that, they had served together too long. 

Talon observed the party from the rigging, though he was mainly watching the sky. Out here in the vastness of the ocean, the stars seemed even brighter than they did from the forests of his home. He had never thought he’d find himself on a ship of any kind, but he had been pressed into service a while ago. Because of his mixed blood, he was often looked down on and treated as a lesser by the other men aboard, and he always felt out of place. Even here, among men who treated him as an equal, he wasn’t fully sure he belonged. He had joined in the mutiny because his own morals disagreed with what Shepherd was doing. Leaving men to die and ordering the punishment of children wasn’t right. These new men in charge, they were better. Despite their tough exteriors they had hearts and morals. They seemed to respect those who served under them, and Talon respected that about them. Still, he himself never expected to be close to them. 

“Mind if I come up?” A voice from below startled him out of his contemplation and he looked down to see Alex standing there. 

“I don’t see why not,” was his reply, and he adjusted himself accordingly. “Should you not be with your brother? Not that I don’t mind the company, I just assumed that’s where you would be.” 

“Soap told me Ryan went to bed a while ago. I’m gonna let him sleep.” 

“I see. So why are you here and not enjoying the party?” 

“Honestly, the party was more for Ryan than for us. Killing those two men really shook him up, so Price decided to have a celebration. Help him remember the good behind the action and all.” 

Talon couldn’t stop himself from looking over at the man in surprise. “That is...insightful of the Captain to be sure.” 

“You’re not from England are you?” Alex asked, breaking off from the previous topic. “You’re from the colonies, same as me.” 

That surely caught Talon’s attention. “How did you know that?” 

“Your accent is different, like mine is. My family is third generation colonists based in New York.” 

“I’m from Canada.” He decided to not give everything away, but Alex did genuinely seem like he just wanted to talk. 

“How’d you get here then, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Pressed into service by one of those gangs,” Talon answered. “My family wasn’t too accepted in our area, so I was an easy target.” 

“I’m sorry. I think those gangs are awful. If they’re trying to get loyal men, that’s not the way to do it.” He turned to face Talon. “You know, if you asked, I’m sure Price could get you back.” 

“I’m not sure I’d want to. This is my life now, and I’ve grown to accept it.” 

“I can respect that,” Alex exhaled, lips showing a small smirk. “You know, you don’t have to cut yourself off from us.”   
“Yeah,” Talon nodded, then went on, “You guys are better than the last crew I sailed with. I just... I just don’t want to impose,” he finally admitted. 

The admittance surely got Alex frowning, deep. Who the hell said that? “You’re not imposing,” he asserted. “We’re a family now, and that includes you.” 

Another wave of shock went through Talon. “...Family?” he repeated that one specific word, musing to himself. Was what he heard true? It’s not that he doesn’t know that a group of pirates could be family, no. He’d heard much that some of them grew into one. He just didn’t expect he’d be experiencing it himself. He didn’t detest the idea though. If anything, he’s...grateful. “Alright, I guess,” he finally spoke again, accepting what Alex claimed of him.

Seeing how Talon approved, Alex somehow felt relieved. He patted the other’s shoulder and said, “You’re a good man Talon. I’m damn proud to have you in the crew.” 

Just then Price’s voice rang out from the deck. “Alright you sea dogs, funs over. I want everyone in their beds by the next bell, you hear? Tomorrow we should make port in Tortuga and I need you all well rested!” 

“Guess that’s our cue,” Alex jerked his head towards the captain’s voice, and then turned to fully face Talon. “Good talking to you Talon,” was the last thing he said as he gave the other a two-finger salute, before turning away to go to his quarter. 

Talon only nodded his head at the gesture. He watched as his former talking companion went away, further from his position, before muttering quietly, “Back at you, Alex.”

Sure enough, by the next day, the port of Tortuga was in sight. The Imperia limped her way to the docks and tied up. Price decided the landing party should just be the officers’ this time, a decision the crews agreed with. 

Ryan was also kept on the ship, something he wasn’t too happy about, but he knew better than to argue. 

“Right, we’re looking for supplies, and someone who can repair and disguise our ship. Keep a sharp eye about you, we’re strangers here.” Price announced once they’ve set feet on the dock.

“Aye, Sir!” The others nodded, heading off to mingle with the crowds. 

Price himself headed towards a nearby pub when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He also felt a knife at the small of his back. “You got a lot of nerve coming in here so brashly you Navy dog.” He heard the voice behind him said. Price stayed still, snorting quietly. “Former Navy,” Price corrected, “My crew and I don’t fly their colors any longer.” 

“Right, ’cuz we pirates are dumb enough to believe that load of shit. You and your men are gonna have to prove yourselves,” the person holding him at knifepoint said again, with a clear irritation in his voice. Price could only gave a small glance towards the figure behind him, inquiring, “And how do you want us to do that?” 

“Grinch, enough,” another voice interrupted before the man threatening Price could give a comeback. “That’s John fucking Price you’ve got a knife to.” 

Price started in surprise as he recognized that familiar voice. He finally decided to turn to the source of voice once he no longer felt the knife pressed against his back. “Bloody hell Sandman, is that you?” 

“Been a long time, eh Commander?” the man–Sandman, replied with a visible grin across his visage.

“It’s Captain now, thank you very much. I’ve got my own crew.” 

“So you finally turned traitor. Gotta say, never thought you had it in you,” Sandman chuckled. “What inspired you?” 

“Captain bloody Shepherd,” Price answered concisely, with a slight emphasize on the name.

“And the bastard’s dead?” 

“We don’t know,” the Captain admitted, not intending to hide the truth from the man he had worked together with before. “There was a storm and he escaped.” 

“Well,” Sandman started as the remaining of his core crew members emerged behind him, “Looks like we have our mission then.” 

“Our?” Price’s forehead creased, not sure what the other was getting to. 

“My crew and I can help, if you want.” 

The Captain now realizing what they were talking about quickly voiced his disapproval, “Sandman this is dangerous-”

Sandman, however, didn’t let Price finish and interrupted, “So was the Battle of Florez and we came out just fine.” 

Price went silent for a few moments, actually contemplating Sandman’s words and recalling previous events. “Fair point,” he finally spoke. The remaining crews in the ship would not be enough manpower if they were have to fight off Shepherd if he ever comes back, so he decided he could use more hands this time despite the fact that Price himself doesn’t favor to be in someone’s debt. “But we can figure this out later. I need to repair and disguise my ship, and we need supplies.” 

“I can help with that,” Sandman said as he signaled his crews to get going and get things that the Captain needed, before turning back to Price and said, “Get your crew together and come to the Bloody Wench tavern in an hour.” 

Price gave a curt nod at that. “I owe you one. Good to have you back on my side, Sandman.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Get going Captain,” was all what Sandman said as he waved Price over, in which the older man agreed that he needed to get going and so he turned to search for his crew before going to the rendezvous point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, special thanks to my boyfriend and my beta reader for helping me make sense of my word vomit. Also, make sure to check out my other Call Of Duty fanfic; A Second Chance for All, coming soon to an AO3 near you! It's a foster family AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader and my tumblr group chat for being my sounding board for this fic. Love you all


End file.
